


Vid: Bleed Like Me

by catnap332



Category: Farscape
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnap332/pseuds/catnap332
Summary: The ups and downs of the crew. They hurt themselves and each other, but they also try to help each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This video was created sometime in 2008 (I don't remember exactly when).  
> Artist is Garbage.

[Farscape - Bleed Like Me](https://vimeo.com/189481743) from [catnap332](https://vimeo.com/user58465596) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Download at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q441g401szd8kr0/Bleed+Like+Me.wmv) 58mb wmv


End file.
